Unwanted Animosity
by fluffyjuice
Summary: Animosity, an-uh-mos-i-tee, the act of ill will in a connection. But when it happened, they weren't prepared. NaruSasu. 1st person P.O.V. by both. Collab. Alt
1. It Starts

_Sasu P.O.V._

It's been years since I've seen the blonde dobe, I don't understand why but he's been interrupting my thoughts for the last few days now. What's the sudden trigger? I left Konoha for a reason, to get stronger and in order to do that I left every part of my weak self behind…including him.

At least my training from Kabuto and Orochimaru came in handy, not that I had to worry about thanking them the morons were dead anyhow. The Akatsuki were rumored to have attacked a number a villages not to far south from the mist village. I knew where the next targeted village was in fact I was already walking the streets of that very village.

I stopped as an older man probably in his late forties was shoved out into the dry dirt road from the inside of a small restaurant. People wandering the streets barely regarded him and then I saw him…Kesame. My eyes narrowed as the ruthless missing nin pushed past the cloth door and grabbed the man by his shirt dragging him to his feet.

"Listen old man, when I say I'm not payin': I _mean_ I'm not payin'." He snarled into the man's whimpering face. Kesame stopped and turned his attention to me, a smirk forming onto his blue face.

"Well what do we have here?" He quickly drew his sword and stabbed it through the older man's chest like it was nothing and then throwing him onto the ground. His body unmoving with blood pooling around his corpse people started into a panic around us running into their own houses or grabbing their children and making a run for it.

"Where is he?" I ask calmly.

Kesame just laughs and sticks his sword into the ground in front of him; he grips the end on the hilt into the palm of his hand and gently rests his chin on top of it.

"Around," he replied.

Then as if on que the man himself wanders out into the open from the same restaurant. He walks and stands beside Kesame not even sparing a glance at me.

"Must you always start a commotion? It's hard to eat a meal peacefully with all the screaming."

"It's not my fault if humans are stupid," He answers not taking his eyes off me, "Besides looks like your brother is here from a little family reunion."

Itachi finally turns his eyes to me and they narrow.

"You've grown up quite a bit." He states simply. He takes out a box of matches and lights one holding it up into the air, "But have you gotten any stronger?" He finishes as he throws the match to the roof of the restaurant, it immediately bursts into flames.

He looks back to me waiting for a reaction, probably expecting me to run in and save the remaining people inside. I hold my ground my face not changing.

"Well then…maybe you have learned something."

That's when I snap, I activate my sharigan and charge forward throwing together my hand signs to use my fireball jutsu…and this is where it all began….


	2. Ashes to Ashes

This is a collabed roleplay turned into a fan drabble between me and my best friend.

I, Shelboner/Juice writes as Naruto throughout most of the story. And she, Fluffy, writes as Sasuke throughout the whole story and some of the beginning.

This fan drabble of ours contains the following:

-Rape

-Sexual Content

-Violence

-Language

The story flips between Sasuke's and Naruto's point of view to show two sides of the story and how they feel.

**PLEASE ALSO CONSIDER WE HAVEN'T SEEN MUCH OF THE NEW NARUTO CHAPTERS IN THE ACTUAL SAGA. PLEASE RE-FRAME FROM: HATING/FLAMING/TELLING US CERTAIN THINGS DIDN'T HAPPEN LIKE THAT. THIS IS ALL FOR THE SAKE OF FANDOMS, ENTERTAINMENT, AND JUST PURE STORY TELLING FUN.**

* * *

_Naruto P.O.V._

This morning started out pretty great, I ate breakfast, I did some laundry, and I'd even got away with flirting with Sakura which managed to her wandering away with her face completely red! I felt like I was on top of the world, nothing was ruining this bad day.

I then got a message from Kakashi that Tsunade wanted to see me, no big deal the old bat wasn't that much of a bother besides if she wanted to see me it had to be important. I wandered into the hokage building and stood outside her office for about a minute before the doors flew open and her glare ws staring me down in the face.

"You waiting for an invitation brat?" I grinned and followed in after her.

"So what's going on?" I asked curiously taking in her brightly lit office around me.

"Pay attention and I'll tell ya…" She half slurred. My face dropped a little as I turned my attention back to her.

" Baa-chan how hammered are you?"

"That's none of your damn business!" She hissed finally sitting down at in her desk chair. I crossed my arms and waited quietly as she poured more sake into her shot glass and quickly took it down, "It's about the Uchiha," She finally muttered keeping her eyes on the bottle in front of her. My heart sped up at the mention of him my eyes widening.

"You've heard something? Where is he?!" I spat out, my voice starting to rise.

Tsunade glared up at me, "Don't yell at me brat or I won't tell you anything!" I instantly closed the distance between the desk and myself and loudly slammed my hands on its surface.

"You know I've been waiting for this! Just-spit it out!" I growled getting impatient fast. She poured another shot of sake and as quickly as she had poured it sucked it down again.

"I had sent some ANBU officers down to the lower villages around by the mist village." She began taking a huge breath and chocking past a hiccup, "They had been reports of akatsuki and it seems that the Uchiha had been tracking them as well wandering from village to village searching for Itachi."

"Which village?" I asked agitated. She looked up at me her face completely red and flushed from the alcohol.

"You're not doing this alone." She leaned back in her chair a bit and sighed, "Take Sakura and Sai with you when you go. This is a search and abduct rescue got me? You'll meet up with a few ANBU officers to assist you I don't care if you have to drag him back here kicking and screaming by his hair…" she paused for a second enjoying the thought, "If there are Akatsuki there let the ANBU take care of them that's their job not yours."

I stood back up straight again and nodded, "Alright I won't let you down Baa-chan," I quickly spun around and made my way for the door, when I reached the frame I slowed to a stop and glanced back at her. Her eyes locking up with mine.

"Thank you…you don't know how much this means to me, letting me go and get him I mean."

She set her elbows on the desk and folded her hands in front of her face trying to cover up the small smile that was forming there, "Just do me a favor and don't die kid. Don't let that Uchiha get the better of you," She swiveled her chair to face the huge window behind her looking out at the city. I watched for a second silently trying to tell her I was coming back no matter what and left to find the other two members of the new team seven.

It didn't take much to find Sakura she was in the shopping district with Ino and Hinata which as always was blushing and stuttering to just muter a simple "hello" to me. I dragged Sakura off to the side and explained to her the situation, her face changing to a sweet gently smile to a shocked serious look.

"When do you want to leave?" She asked quickly.

"I was thinking as soon as I can when can you be ready?"

She suddenly looked worried, "Well we need to pack the necessary things Naruto we can't just up and leave with nothing."

"I'll just go ahead then." I decided.

Her face molded into a glare, "Naruto no you can't just-"

"Sakura we don't have time to argue! If we wait we'll lose him or worse he can get killed before we get there." Sakura sighed and looked back at her two friends and then back at me, "Don't be over dramatic you and me both know Sasuke wouldn't go down that easily."

"Arrugh! I! Don't! Care! Sakura just let me go ahead the worst that can happen is that you two would be a few hours late," I dug my nails into my scalp through my hair making frustrated noises and earning a few stares.

"Alright! Go! But I swear to God Naruto if you get seriously injured before we get there I'm going to kill you."

I quickly hugged her and kissed her on the cheek, "Thank you I'll meet you guys there." I turned and made my way towards the south gate, "OH! Don't forget Sai!" I called out behind me as she slowly faded from my line a vision.

-------

I borrowed some of the Kyuubi's charkra and sped myself up, taking down mile after mile on all fours; forests took minutes to run through and simple roads seemed like seconds before I finally made it to where the smaller southern villages stood.

When I mean stood I actually mean past tense, several of the village were already abandoned, dried blood splattered everywhere charred bodies and house remains where all that was left. I passed through village to village sometimes a village was lucky and hadn't been burned completely to the ground, a few houses and establishments just happened to be still standing but the decaying bodies were all the same. Some buried to black dried husks and others had been mutilated in the most painful way possible.

I held my nose in disgust the blood and decay getting to me, my nose might not had been as great as Kiba's but it was still more sensitive than anyone else I knew. I quickly managed my way through the dead villages until I shuffled my way through several fields and meadows making my way up a hill which lead into a huge valley that a lone village had nestled into.

I was happy that I was finally at a village with people until I noticed the smell of smoke and fire. Something lightly touched my face and I quickly reached up to move it. A grey smudge was on my hand from the pressure of me grabbing at it. What was this? I felt another light touch this time on my hand so I looked up to see if I could find the source and paled.

Ashes…were they just ashes of the burning houses? Or…of human bodies as well?

"I'm not liking the look of this…" I muttered out loud.

"_You insisted you go ahead brat!"_ Kyuubi's voice echoed into the back of my mind. I shook my head getting used to the feeling of another presence making it know so suddenly.

"I need to find Sasuke no matter what. I haven't been this close in years…."

The Kyuubi made a dark laugh it once again echoing into the back of my mind, _"So interesting that a bond is so strong on one side that you'd risk your life bringing back someone who no longer cares for you."_

I growled at the thought, "Shut up!" I snapped, "Sasuke hasn't forgotten about me…that's all that matters."

There was a pause before he heard a noise of understanding, _"Just don't get us killed kid."_

I smirked.

"Like Sasuke I don't go down that easily," I took off in a dead run for the village the flames growing higher and higher with every step.

* * *

**Leave kind and thoughtful reviews.**


	3. Changeling

Hope you can understand what is going on.

This is all Fluffy's writing by the way. C:

* * *

_Sasuke P.O.V._

I wasn't getting anywhere…Kesame was like a test I had to pass in order to get to Itachi at all. The idiot would come at me with his broad sword managing a cut or two in my clothing but he hadn't gotten to my skin just yet.

Itachi watched quietly on top of a stone building away from the fire, I couldn't tell if he was impressed or writing me off as nothing like usual. This fight was making me more angry by the minute, I didn't want to fight against some blue moron and waste any chakra or energy trying to kill this guy! It was Itachi I was after.

Every once in a while Kesame would let his guard down enough that I'd attempt a swing at my brother, but it never made it through…it was always blocked by Kesame's sword in the end. Frustrated I dodged another one of Kesame's attacks and quickly drew a simple katana, screaming I made a jump and stabbed through his left shoulder blood spraying slightly from the sudden intrusion.

Kesame made a strained yelp and punched me hard with his other hand into my jaw making me stagger back a few steps. He quickly ripped out the katana and threw it to the ground the steel clanging to the ground in front of him.

"You're gunna pay for that kid!" He snarled changing his sword to his other uninjured hand and charged at me once again.

I smirked. This guy is pretty out forward, no real strategy to his fighting just raw strength and force. This might just become easier than I though. I glanced up and Itachi the same face as before glued to his face, my smirk faded. I'm going to make him wish he never left me alive that night!

I easily dodged Kesame his movements a little more limited now that his other arm didn't work as well. I could see that Itachi's attention was suddenly drawn away from our fight looking towards the entrance to the village. Was it more ANBU? Itachi has killed three already with such ease it was pathetic, who did the Hokage think she was with only sending three?

"Sasuke-teme!" Called out a voice and my legs stopped in their tracks, my eyes widening and my chest tightening. It's couldn't be…

Kesame stopped as well a deep frown forming on his face, "Now what?" He growled.

I turned towards the source of the voice hoping to god it wasn't who I thought it was…but as it seemed God hated my guts and Naruto stood there an almost happy look stuck to his face.

"Dobe…" I muttered. He grinned at the nickname.

"So you haven't forgot about me teme," He stated in a quiet obvious relieved tone.

Kesame looked over to Itachi, "Well we have a new contestant are you going to step in on this one or what?"

Itachi jumped down from the building and landed a few feet from Naruto.

"I have this one."

Anger swelled up inside me.

"What!? No way in hell Itachi you're going to fight me not Naruto!"

Naruto's face quickly dropped from a grin to a smirk, "You wanna fight me? I'm telling you now you won't win!" He smirked and got into a fighting stance. I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes.

"Naruto stay out of this! This isn't your fight!"

I caught movement out of the corner of my eye and quickly moved to the side to avoid another front on attack of Kesame's sword, "Don't throw a tantrum kid, you're fighting me not him."

This was the last straw I wasn't going to let Naruto fight him! The idiot was going to get himself killed. I activated my sharigan and watched as the faces of the three ninja slowly changed. I could feel the curse mark doing its job, the black tattoo like marking moving over my skin. Naruto's face quickly turned to anger; he remembered what happened before when I fought him all those years ago.

I smirked at Naruto's face but that look quickly dropped when Kesame and Itachi merely looked at one another.

"So then…You went to Orochimaru for guidance," Itachi finally muttered.

Kesame just smirked, "Nice job kid…"

Naruto looked between the two and finally shouted, "Well I wouldn't underestimate him either!" Naruto was right, so what if I went to Orochimaru? I got stronger just like you wanted Itachi.

"Let's just get this over with. I wanna kill you so I can just get to Itachi," I spat out in Kesame's direction.

He immediately frowned.

"Don't think I'm so easily defeated!" He demanded taking another swing with his sword.

Within seconds Itachi has a hold of Naruto with his genjutsu; Dobe was on his knees in minutes writhing in pain. I turned my attention back to Kesame, the quicker I finished him the quicker I saved the stupid Dope.

I dashed forward with more agility than before, forcing the Shark ninja on the defensive and forcing him to hide behind his blade. Perfect.

It didn't take long at all I wore him down in minutes and finally ripped his sword from his hand and sliced his head off. The blood sprang forward from the missing body part spraying the front of my face slightly. I cringed at the blood and wiped it off with my sleeve finally turning my attention to Dobe and my brother.

Itachi watched with interest as red chakra bubbled around Naruto's body covering it completely. Naruto slowly pushed himself from the ground and moved forward on all fours like it was normal for him to walk that way. A growl sounded from deep in his throat and immediately I knew what it was…the Kyuubi was awake and he was pissed.

"What are you?" Itachi asked as Naruto pushed forward another step.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki…" He growled out, his voice half his own and half something else. Itachi glanced back at me a look of amusement on his face.

"You're friends with the nine tailed fox?" He laughed and smirked, "This is going to be fun. Once I get rid of you I'll have the Kyuubi as well."

"Don't expect to walk away from this Itachi…" I felt the curse mark take over my body completely, a warm feeling filling me up and increasing my senses even more. I could see from the corner my eye that my hair had grown out to an ashy grey black and went down was past my shoulders. My nails were completely black and long like claws as my skin turned grey.

"I'll take you out in a matter of seconds!"

I didn't even see it coming…hell I didn't even see it happen but before I knew it Itachi had me under some kind of control of some sort. My body wouldn't do what I told it, I seeked out remaining hiding villagers and ripped out their flesh, I grabbed little kids and took them apart. It's didn't matter how much they cried and begged for me to stop, or that Naruto was screaming at me to snap out of it.

All I heard was Itachi egging me on. Telling me that I was an idiot for seeing out Orochimaru that he had figured out his way around my kind of power…that it was pointless. Then his voice just suddenly stopped and a searing pain was in my shoulder.


	4. Let it All Sink in

_Fluffy_ = **Sasuke**

_Juice/Shelboner_ = **Naruto**

* * *

_Sasuke's P.O.V._

I screamed and reached over to grab at the pain and found a head of hair instead. I forced my head to turn and see what happened only to see Naruto moving away from my shoulder, his long fangs red at the ends from my own blood. Blood poured from the small wounds soaking my clothes and dripping to the ground, I looked again his fangs had pierced right over my curse mark!

I panicked. What was going to happen to me? Was I dying? Then I thought if I'm going down then Itachi is going down with me. I turned is the direction that Itachi was in before surprised that it was so easy from the hold before, I stopped and my eyes widened.

Naruto stood up from a body blood covered around his entire mouth and up his face. What was he doing? Was he eating someone? Then it hit me. The akatsuki coat stood out in the dying sunlight. That was…

"N-No…"

That was…

I grabbed onto to my head and screamed as hard and as long as I could until my lungs were begging for me to inhale.

I had Naruto pinned to the ground my hand around his throat, "You idiot…do you have any idea what you've done?!" I glanced over at the body of my brother his entire throat had been torn out, a chunk of his windpipe crushed in. Naruto growled and grabbed onto my hand digging his claws into my hand.

"Get off me Teme."

"No!" I snarled and slammed his head against the ground once, "He was_ mine_ to kill! I was supposed to avenge _my_ clan!! I was!!" I took a deep breath and glared down at the dobe.

"You ruined my purpose. You ruined--!" I was stunned as a fist came flying at my face and Naruto quickly reversed our positions, him straddling me instead his fists gripped into the fabric of my clothes.

"Why does it matter who does it you moron!? He's dead! Itachi is dead and your clan is avenged already!" He looked over at Itachi and then back at me.

"So just stop acting like a little kid and grow up!" I quickly spit in his face, "You managed to kill him on animal instincts. Good job you proved that you're nothing but a rabid animal after all!"

His face dropped, his eyes returned to their blue color and the markings on his face returned to normal. I could tell I hurt his feelings Naruto was always obvious with that kind of thing but I didn't care anymore. I was too angry, to drained to really care about anything.

"Naruto!" He looked up ahead of his towards the voice but I already could tell who it was…Sakura the whinny goodie goodie girl…

I heard her approach and then stop her worried face coming into my view.

"S-Sasuke?"

I glared up at her, "Get this idiot off of me…" I muttered turning my head to the side avoiding her gaze. I felt my curse mark's power pull away my hair, skin and nails returning to normal.

Naruto pushed off from me and stood up straight, "I'm taking him back now. When we get back to the village tell Tsunade that she might want to get this place cleaned up."

I immediately sat up.

"Taking me back!? I'm not returning to that pathetic village!" I snapped.

A guy I've never seen before quickly walked up to me and kicked me square in the back on the neck everything went black and by the time I woke up I was sitting in an observation room in the one village I dreaded to be in. Konoha.

-----

_Naruto's P.O.V._

I could feel an odd sensation at the back of my eyes, like I re-opened them for the first time in a while.

Or maybe I just finally blinked, I have been staring at the same wall since me, Sai, Sakura and the other ANUB dropped Sasuke's pathetic ass off in the observation room. I felt a light kick and I looked over to my left. On the bench next to me, Sakura was curled up in a lump, her lean legs near me. She was kicking in her sleep and mumbled something I couldn't comprehend. I was slightly glad that she finally passed out. For the past couple of hours all she did was bawl that Sasuke was back and how great it was. Now peace and quiet.

I smirked, folding my arms behind my head and leaning back a little more. Peace and quiet….I think. I began to drift my eyes closed when I heard a few hushed voices talk about something. I opened one blue eye and looked to where the voices were coming from. Kakashi and Tsunade were gossiping in low voices I couldn't hear. I swore once or twice I caught my own name but I shrugged it off. Maybe they were gonna promote me! AHA. That would be grand! I leaned back even more, stretching out my legs and let out a great big sigh of happiness.

But amiss all the tranquility, I could feel something odd. Something twitched in my lower belly and I scratched it without thought. But not only did I feel off in my body, my mind felt……open. No…Open wasn't the right word…torn? Chipped? I had no clue what the hell was going on. But I decided on a word: ecstatic. Plus it could just be Kyuubi getting a taste of blood.

But then again, the nine tailed fox inside of me went quiet after the whole episode with Itachi and Sasuke. Maybe it needed a break? That must be the feeling. I'm so used to Kyuubi making a fuss, now that it's taking a break I feel lonely.

"HAH!" I muttered out loud. That's overly absurd, me missing its annoyance. Psssh.

* * *

**Leave kind and thoughtful reviews.**


	5. Terms of Entraptment

_Sasuke's P.O.V._

This was getting annoying. I sighed and leaned back in the wooden chair I was sitting in. My hands were locked up in weird handcuffs sealing markings covered the entire thing keeping me from not only breaking them but stopping my flow of chakra entirely. Something didn't feel right though, I rolled my shoulders for what felt like the tenth time in the last five minutes.

The place where the stupid Dobe had bitten me was tingling. He probably completely ruined the effects of the curse mark now…even if I could activate it now it probably wouldn't even give me the same power as before. I leaned my head over to that shoulder and rubbed my face against it like I was trying to stop some annoying itch.

"With my luck he probably has rabies…" I muttered finally deciding to ignore my shoulder and stare up at the ceiling.

I'm sure deep down it was nice to be back but I sure as hell wasn't feeling it. My frowned deepened. Itachi was dead so what do I do now? Jesus if Kakashi was still alive around here he'll probably rub in an "I told you so". That is if he doesn't try to beat the shit out of me for leaving the village in the first place.

I sighed again this was going to suck…that's all I was going to hear for months, probably years about how I betrayed Konoha blah blah blah. I rolled my eyes. God the back of my head hurt…I'm going to hunt down and beat the shit out of that guy who kicked me. I hope he sleeps lightly 'cause when I have the chance I'm coming after that asshole.

The door opened, the steel doors straining to open on their hinges. Two ANBU officers walked in their animal masks covering their faces.

"The Hokage will see you now," one sneered at me. I rolled my eyes and they walked over and forced me to my feet.

"This is going to be a fun visit." I muttered rolling my tingling shoulder again hoping that it would stop soon. They push me down several corridors made of boring grey concrete, the entire place smelling like musty earth.

"So did Naruto ever wash that blood off his face? Or did he lick it off like sauce from dinner?" I ask challenging looking for some kind of reaction. One of the officers kicks me hard in the back of my legs and I slammed onto my knees on the hard damp ground.

"Get up Uchiha." One growled and the other wrapped his arm around my own and quickly yanked me to my feet. It doesn't take long before the concrete turned to hardwood floors and carpets. People in the hallways stop and stare as I walk by and I return every stare with a glare.

"Take a picture it lasts longer," I snap at a random girl and it makes her wince and back up close against the narrow hallway wall, which earns me another kick but I manage to keep my ground this time.

The Hokage's door finally comes into view and I sigh, I already know who I'm going to have to deal with… The ANBU officers gently open the doors and shove me inside.

"Lady hokage here's the Uchiha like you requested," They both bend down on one knee and then stand back up beside me.

The blonde turns from the huge window that covers the whole back wall behind her desk.

"Leave me with him." She orders. The two officers look at one another and then one finally speaking up.

"But Lady Hokage the Uchiha is-"

"I know who he is!" She snaps her face immediately turning into a death glare, "I ordered that he be returned. The man is no real threat he was placed under heavy sealing which I wrote out myself," She gives the two a cruel smirk.

"Unless you two don't think I can't handle a chakra bound Uchiha by myself? Maybe I should prove it to you," She cracks her knuckles loudly and the two quickly pull away.

"Yes lady Hokage. We will not be far if you are in need of us," then they quickly back out of the room and close the door behind them.

I watched them leave and looked back at the steaming blonde in front of me, "What?"

She blinked in surprised at my question, "What do you mean what? It took us years to track you down and then the brat went out of his way to drag you back here." I stared at her for a minute.

"The Dobe?"

She crossed her arms over her head chest and sighed.

"Yes. Naruto?" I nodded in understanding.

"I don't know what the idiot sees in you…going out of his way to help kill missing nin just so you'll come home."

I frowned, "Did the dobe explain to you how he killed Itachi? By ripping his throat out with animalistic fangs?" Her face darkened.

" You should know just about better than everyone that the Kyuubi is a big influence over Naruto, " She snapped. My anger surged this time.

"I don't care what the Kyuubi does or doesn't do! If Naruto can be controlled easy enough to rip out some ones windpipe then there's one hell of a problem!!"

"He doesn't just take control of Naruto and you know it! The Kyuubi has always been known to help him when their life was on the line," She countered.

"The idiot wasn't even in real danger, Itachi had him under genjutsu he wasn't dying."

Tsunade was in my face in a second, my blood encrusted clothes twisted up in her hands almost lifting me off the ground, "Stop making excuses Uchiha…just because Naruto killed you brother that gives you no right to act like a child." She shoved me away and I regained my footing.

"I'm not acting like a child! Itachi was my--!"

"I don't give a damn what Itachi was to you!" She shouted, "Nartuo was brave enough to go against a missing nin against my orders so that you could finish this lifelong mission of yours and come home." She pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

"You might not care anymore but Naruto still cares. He spent the last few years looking for you. Hoping that you'd just come back here," She quickly turned her back to me and wandered over to her desk and gently set her hands on the top of it.

"If anything since you have nothing important to do with your life now…you could at least remain here and try to patch things up with Naruto. Fix up your relationship between you two. Naruto is willing to do so in a heartbeat."

I looked down at the floor avoiding eye contact incase she decided to look back at me. She was right, what did I have to do now? I guess I had nothing better to do…the clan had been avenged. In a way I felt a little lighter. The burden had been lifted so why couldn't I just get over this? I sighed and rolled my shoulder again. I did know better…Naruto wasn't just some puppet back then when we were younger, he acted the same now.

"Alright," I muttered keeping my eye level to the ground.

There was a long pause before she spoke up, "Then we need to write out the requirements of your probation for the next year, " She said all in a rush and quickly walked around to the other side of her desk and shifted through a few papers, "Naruto will help decide the boundaries of the situation."

My face shifted to a blank one. "Why Dobe?"

* * *

**Leave kind and thoughtful reviews.**


	6. Symptoms

_Naruto's P.O.V._

I felt strange, like déjà vu was engulfing me as I took each step closer to Tsunade's office. But it wasn't quite.

Like there were things different or missing. But I shrugged it off, throwing my arms up and behind my head I smirked. Kyuubi missing again, that has to be it. But the feeling I felt in my lower stomach kept getting strong with each step I took, getting closer and closer to the Hokage's door. I could feel some odd excitement starting to course through my veins as the door opened and I seen the back of his head. Raven black hair feathered down like the bird's.

Shaking and narrowing my eyes, I didn't understand why that was the first feature I noticed. I must miss him, that's all. It looks like it's gotten…longer? I touched my own hair fondly. Mine has gotten longer too. Hah.

"So Baa-Chan, you wanted me?" I stated, cockily.

Noting the look on Sasuke's face for some reason I didn't understand. I quickly averted my eyes back to Tsunade. But the feeling in my stomach was beginning to grow more and I felt flushed. Maybe I was catching something? Maybe….hmmm. I threw my hands behind my head again, trying to breathe more deeply to maybe cool myself off.

That just caused me to notice a new smell in the Hokage's room. I didn't understand what it was. Maybe she had a new perfume or sake? I'll ask later.

_Sasuke's P.O.V. _

I watched Naruto quietly from the corner of my eye, strange the tingling was almost burning now…but not a bad unbearable burn. What the hell did he do to me? Tsunade's voice interrupted my train of thought.

"Yes," She sighed again and pointed over to me.

"Brat I'm leaving it up to you with what we're doing along the lines of the Uchiha's probation," she said sternly. I turned my attention back to her and glared.

"I still don't understand why the dobe is making the decision," I muttered miserably.

"Because if we had my way then I would have sentenced you to death!" She snarled, "You're the biggest pain in the ass for this village, you're lucky that Naruto is making the decision!" She finshed taking a deep breath and looking back over to Naruto calmly.

"So brat, what are we doin' with him?"

_Naruto's P.O.V._

My cocky attitude died off. I felt…depressed almost. Were me and Sakura the only two happy Sasuke was back? And why did it kill me that Sasuke seemed so miserable with me in charge of him? Anger flared inside of me. The feeling in my belly went from a pleasant sensation to pain, like a cramp almost. I could feel my face scrunching up into a frown but I tried to keep my cool.

Though my words were obviously filled with venom as a spat in both of their directions, "I will watch him day in and day out until you say so. He will train with me; eat with me, shit with me there, and even sleep in the same room. My eyes will not be removed from him or my iron fist as I teach him a lesson I hope he will not forget!"

I could feel my eyes trailing over him. The feeling in my stomach clinched more and forced me to bare my teeth. What the hell was going on in me?! I clutched my belly lightly, not to make such a commotion but enough to make it look natural. Maybe I was hungry? I did use a shit load of Kyuubi and my own chakara for those attacks. I must be worn out.

"But our first task will be to get some grub! I'm starving!" I said quickly.

_Sasuke's P.O.V._

I gave Naruto a disbelieving look.

"Woah wait. I have to be with you the _entire_ time?" The idea gave me a weird feeling, not trying to include the feeling coming from my shoulder at the moment.

"I'm not five years old Naruto. I don't need a babysitter," I grumbled stepping up to him, poking him in the chest with my finger.

I quickly looked over to Tsunade.

"Look lady if I have to hang around and get watched _at least_ take these stupid things off my fuckin' hands!" I turned and held my bound wrists to her.

Tsunade stomped over and finally removed the seal, taking a small key out of her pocket she unlocked them and harshly ripped them away from my hands. I gently rubbed at my wrists from the remaining sting and turned to Naruto only to get socked in the face making me stagger sideway right into Naruto.

"Get that asshole Uchiha the hell outa here before I change my mind. " I heard her mutter, still a little stunned from the sudden hit. What was with me getting hit in the face today?


	7. Homecoming

_Naruto's P.O.V._

I quickly grabbed him and steadied him from falling. Suddenly that smell engulfed my nostrils and the pain slightly eased.

I quickly realized it was coming from Sasuke, but why? Maybe from being gone so long he developed a new scent? Probably. But I nodded grimly to Tsunade and grabbed Sasuke's wrists, lightly, but forcefully and dragged him out the doors and slammed them shut behind me.

"Now, first, the ramen shop, then _WE_ can head _home_. I am fucking tired as hell," I spat the "we" and "home", just in time before stifling a yawn. I kept my grip just the same as I lead the way out of the Hokage's building and to the streets, all the while the pain began to blur into peaceful warmth again.

I looked back my shoulder once or twice, catching myself glance at the darker haired boy. I felt my eyes become glued to that raven black hair. I felt myself wonder once or twice if it felt like the feather's it resembled. The way it hung on him made be believe so. But hey, I can wonder about hair can't I?! Jesus, the Kyuubi musta left me with the oddity with a fetish for hair. I'll ask him later if that was his trip. But now thinking about Kyuubi, made me realized that off feeling in my mind, the chip as I thought of it as began to feel more…I couldn't bare the word but, began to feel more filled.

Lightly, but more…comforting? As if it was going to be filled. Maybe that just meant that bastard nine tailed fox was regaining its self and would be back in no time. Great. More yapping, just when I was getting some peace.

_Sasuke's P.O.V._

I gently cradled my jaw in my hand for a minute or two once we got out into the streets once again the stares returned but coming from every person on the streets. I looked down at myself and frowned. My chest was always slightly showing because of how I wore this outfit but whatever clothes I had covering me where covered in dried blood. I looked over at Naruto and thought that I caught him staring for a second but quickly shrug it off.

"Dobe maybe you haven't noticed…" I began, catching another pair of eyes staring as we walked by.

"But my clothes have blood all over them and oh, I'm considered a traitor of the village. As I can already tell everyone isn't really enjoying my presence," I muttered trying to keep my voice low and keep slightly close to him.

_Naruto's P.O.V._

I did start to notice to.

I glared daggers at the nearest gawker and whispered low to Sasuke, "OK. My place first, we'll get you some new clothes then we get some food!" I looked over to him slightly, my blue eyes caught looking to his black ones.

My face felt flushed as images began to flood my mind. Red against blue. Black against blond. Skin on skin, tongue against tongue, hard co-- I shook my head and looked away as quickly as I could. The warmth from my belly began to make its way south and I could feel the blood pumping in my groin. What the fuck was going on!? Was that…..S-Sasuke I was day dreaming about?!

No. No. Couldn't be. NOPE! Kyuubi must be doing this that sneaky, disgusting bastard. I grabbed onto Sasuke's wrists again, more force this time, and sped off towards my apartment in the outskirts of town. I kept my eyes narrowed and forward. I didn't want to chance that type of imagery to plague me again.

_Sasuke's P.O.V._

I sighed with relief with his sudden change in plans and nodded. I raised an eye brow to him when he looked back to me and then quickly looked away like some anxious little girl. Then Naruto started to get a little fidgety I could tell by how he walked and then the next thing I knew he was dragging me across town by my wrist. Everything flew by us, the suddenly dash threw me off guard so it was hard to keep up at first.

We made it to an old apartment building. I smirked, Naruto hadn't changed at all…he didn't even go for a nicer apartment. He slowed down and let go of my wrist as we made it inside the building. I followed behind him cautiously as we walked up to his floor and then his room.

Once we were inside I finally spoke up.

"What the hell was with the sudden emergency?" I looked around the room. Old ramen cups on the table, blank and written in scrolls scattered everywhere. This was definitely the Dobe's room.

It was kind of relaxing being here…maybe it was because it had been so long? The smell of the room was what got me most…not something gross; it was just the smell of the dobe in general.

I glared over to the dobe shaking my thoughts away mentally waiting for an answer.

* * *

**Leave kind and thoughtful reviews.**


	8. Animals and Noodles

We tried to cut and paste this chapter better and longer for your enjoyment since it seems like the story has caught on some attention. 8D

**Thanks for all the views and support!**

* * *

_Naruto's P.O.V._

His question caught me off guard while I was rifling through some old clothes, but I recovered and began to look for a certain article. Well a few articles of clothing to be exact. I didn't answer him until I found what I was looking for: an orange t-shirt, black over jacket that zipped up in the front and some baggy black slacks. Lifting up, I tossed them at him and finally answered with a smug smirk.

"I wanted to get out of there. The quicker we got you into different clothes the sooner we could go out and blend in better and get some food!" I scooted some stuff from my futon lounging couch and flopped onto it. Crossing my arms and looking at him expectantly when I added, "You know, you have to change right here. I can't let you leave from my sites sadly."

I didn't let him see it since I looked up at my ceiling, but the prospect of him getting dressed in front of me kind made my face flush with warmth and redness. Seriously, what the fuck was going on here?! I cursed the Kyuubi to hell, but still no reply. I yawned nonchalantly as if nothing was bothering me and picked up one of my training scrolls and began read it, my cheeks cooling.

Or at least I pretended to read it. In the corner of my eye I could still see Sasuke and for some reason I couldn't ignore that I could see him, standing there gawking at all my stuff.

The feeling in my lower belly warmed up extremely and I felt it seep into all the parts of my body. I could feel myself relaxing and I began to feel two sensations in my head. One was my own, tranquil and peaceful and even to my disadvantage, a little bit horny. And then the second was an oddity. I felt anxious and uncertain, a bit angry, but something more foreign for my own misplaced arousal. Though I waved it all off, straightened up my posture, scrunched up my face and focused on the scroll.

------

_Sasuke's P.O.V._

I stood and stared at Naruto for a minute trying to absorb what he said. Get dressed in front of him? Right here? I suddenly felt self conscious. Why should I though? We're both men it's not like he hasn't seen what I have anyways…

My face dropped into a blank one. The sudden idea of Naruto seeing me naked was unbearable! What was I going to do? My face was heating up. Shit! I quickly turned my back to him and awkwardly shuffled out of my own bloody clothes into his. Once my clothes were on I sighed quietly to myself in relief, he couldn't of seen much right? I turned back to him, his face stuffed close into that scroll.

I frowned. Dobe was blind there was no reason to be so close to it…my face started to heat up again. Was…he watching? I quickly shook my head and cleared my throat loudly to get his attention. "Bloody clothes aside people aren't happy with me being back here…so I don't want to be out in public all night." I muttered closing my arms over my chest.

------

_Naruto's P.O.V._

When Sasuke turned his back to me I couldn't help but look at him. His skin was so pale and soft looking I just wanted to reach out and touch it…GOD WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! I scream at myself in my head, pushing my legs together, trying to ignore the starting of an erection in my pants.

I stuffed the scroll into my face, trying to ignore Sasuke. It worked until he started talking again. I looked over at him in my clothes. I felt satisfied knowing that's what he was wearing. Why, I had no idea. Seriously, Kyuubi must be playing a huge prank on me that piece of shit.

I growled outwardly and looked away from him as I replied, "Fine. I'm too tired to stay out forever myself."

I checked the space between my legs before getting up. The slight tent that was growing had stopped and shrunk down. I smirked. Good, I thought to myself. I stood up, stretched out my arms above my head and yawned, and then while shouldering my way past him; I went straight to the door without looking at him.

"Let's go," I murmured and opened up the door and stood in the doorframe.

----

_Sasuke's P.O.V.  
_

I followed Dobe out of his room and a few minutes later out of the building itself. My shoulder was bugging me again, changing from a straight on tingling to a pulsing throbbing. I quickly jerked my head to the side making it pop and rolled my shoulder. I went back to just glaring back at passer byers, trying to stay close to the Dobe.

"After this I don't want to come outside for the rest of my existence…" I grumbled beside him. I looked around at the town around us. The buildings hadn't really changed, hell it was actually nice being here. I sorta missed my old home too…and then that got me thinking. Dobe has a bed with a twin mattress.

Where the hell was he expecting me to sleep? I quickly glared over at him and stated with a straight face.

"I'm not sleeping with you."

_------_

_Naruto's P.O.V._

I turned around and looked at him. My face flushed and the warmth in my belly froze and turned into pain again.

"Like I wanted your lame ass in my bed anyway! Of course not, you are sleeping on the floor next to me," venom oozed with every word. It upset me he would say something like that. Jesus I know this ain't no slumber party but the old Sasuke wouldn't mind camping out with me. I could feel my eyebrows arching and my face scrunching up. That smell was eradiating off of him. It filled my nostrils. For some reason my bitter feelings were eased but not quite. It still burned me what he said for some reason as I quickly turned around and stomped off in the ramen shop direction. I could see it from where we were now.

_------- _

_Sasuke's P.O.V._

I watched as Dobe stomped off ahead of me towards the ramen booth that he adored and loved so much. What was with that tantrum? I wandered over and sat on the stool beside him. Naruto having already ordered, the man had his back turned to me as he started to prepare his. I set my elbow on the counter and held up the side of my face with my hand.

A moment later the man turned and his smile immediately dropped. "Well if it isn't Sasuke." He started and his smile forcibly returned, "I haven't seen you in ages. Welcome back, what're you havin'?"

I was a little surprised; the guy was the first guy who actually tried to be nice.

"Anything with chicken would be great," I answered quietly trying my best to be polite to the guy. He seemed surprised himself at my answer and after a pause gave me a quick nod.

"Alright I'll fix you up something nice," He decided and turned from me to start on my dish.

I looked back behind me and people quickly turned their heads away from staring at me to continue with their own dinners at the smaller restaurants around here or continuing their own conversations to hopefully leave the hell alone.

"So…" I turned my head to look at Dobe, "You still come here practically every night?"

_--------_

_Naruto's P.O.V._

I could feel my smirk returning to my face.

"Of course! The ramen is still the best in all of Kohana!" I answered, my feelings brightening up. I looked away from him and watched the ramen shop keeper make our dishes. A warm smile spread across my face for reasons I wasn't sure of. I was glad the shop keeper was kind towards Sasuke.

Finally, someone besides me seemed pleased that he was back, even for how much of a snot he'd been. This made me chuckle, almost…proudly and I buried my face into my water, drinking it, cooling my flushed face. I really must be catching something.

With my luck, Sasuke will get sick too.

_--------_

_Sasuke's P.O.V._

I watched his happy outburst noticing the Ramen cook chuckling at his declaration. When we were younger I always wondered how simple things like Ramen could make Dobe so happy. I gave a slight smile back to him. It really was good to be back here.

A few minutes later the cook set down a bowl of ramen with udon broth with several pieces of chopped beef in front of Naruto and a few seconds later a bowl of chicken ramen with cut up slim pieces of chicken on top of mine for me. It looked a little too good to be true I hadn't eaten normal food, food that I didn't have to catch and kill myself in so long.

I stared numbly for a second before I reached for my chopsticks that the cook laid down for me. I quickly unsnapped them and stared in to my food.

"This is good!" I looked to the cook with a small surprised face, "I have to say I've definitely missed home cooking. Especially yours!"

The ramen was gone in a matter of minutes with me chomping down on the chicken pieces last.

------

_Naruto's P.O.V.  
_

I smiled into my ramen as I began to wolf it down. It was making me feel loads better that Sasuke was so friendly right now. Maybe he will have a big turn around and we can all be easy going and friends again. I slurped the last of my ramen and the beef pieces and sighed with happiness. Oddly enough, I felt full. And full of excitement. I leaned back in my chair and slyly looked over at Sasuke. From this angle I could see his face ever so slightly. He looked so calm and it began to calm me down. But I could also see my new obsession about him.

That hair. Raven black locks feathered down and almost floated with him as he made his movements while finishing up his own ramen. That feeling in my mind began to fill up again and I could feel another shared side of emotions. Warmth, pride, happiness, and security mixed with my own peacefulness and warmth. Where were these feelings coming from?

"_Are you really that stupid brat?"_ Kyuubi's cold voice teased meanly. I frowned inwardly at the Kyuubi. Peace all ruined.

"_And just what do you mean?"_ I barely put effort into asking. I already knew I was in for some snide comments from the trapped beast inside me.

"_You really are stupid! AHAHAHAHAHA! Aaaaaah, you are feeling his emotions, the black haired one,"_ Kyuubi smugly retorted. I shook my head lightly, disbelieving it and laughed myself.

"_Oh yeah? And just how did this all might magical way for me to read his emotions occur_?" I snapped back. I really wasn't in the mood to get into a bad on. I liked this humble feeling. Now Kyuubi was ruining it by pushing my buttons.

"_When you bit him. Well, as _WE_ bit him. You know. It opened up a link between all three of us. You, him, and me. Well more you and him. He doesn't choose to connect with me. Only you really_," Kyuubi's voices cooed. He laughed that dark laugh again.

"_What?!"_ I blatched. That kinda made sense…..no. No. Couldn't be! Well…so what if we're linked. Only slightly…,"_Right?"_ The Kyuubi didn't answer my question for a while.

"_Time will only tell if it was a mistake or not to bite him dearest brat,"_ Kyuubi growled with amusement and then he disappeared deeper into my mind. I didn't bother going after him. Now my mood was seriously ruined. I pouted.

-------

_Sasuke's P.O.V._

By the time I had finished my ramen Naruto had finished his way before me. I looked over to the Dobe and noticed his sudden pout.

"Something wrong?" I asked curiously. I was starting t suddenly feel annoyed.

The cook looked between the two of us with curiosity, "Is there anything else that you two want?" I looked up at him and shook my head.

"No thanks. The food was great though," I turned back to Naruto as did the ramen cook.

"What about you Naruto? You wanna 'nother bowl?" he asked smiling.

_--------_

_Naruto's P.O.V._

I looked at the two, trying to soften up my facial expression.

"Nah I'm good for now, I'll see you tomorrow though," I replied gently, aside from my sudden rotten mood. If it was true…the whole me and Sasuke connecting like that, then did that mean I couldn't get into his mind? Only him into mine? …No. Never. None of its true. It's just bullshit Kyuubi is trying to pull. I disregarded how rejected it made me feel that Sasuke only shared his emotions with me only less that 5% of the time. But hell, if it is true, it's not like he knows….But I bet if he did he'd sever the connection the best he could.

That made me sulk more. I paid the ramen shop owner for both of our ramen, thanked him, got up from the table and headed out the door. I didn't bother to make sure Sasuke followed. I just wanted to ignore him. Why was I so bothered with him? I know I missed him. He was a decent friend and a good rival. But…I'm starting to sound like Sakura. All love sick and starry eyed over him. Her attitude musta rubbed off on me. God dammit.

_-------_

_Sasuke's P.O.V._

I watched as he paid the man and steadily stalk off. What the hell was his problem? He was supposed to be "watching" me wasn't he? I frowned, at the moment it looked like he was trying to lose me in this sea of staring eyes.

I followed behind him quietly, keeping to myself and trying not to interrupt his little depression fest infront of me. I kept my eyes to the crowding over head buildings again and sometimes the dirt roads that wandered through here in konoha to try and ignore the people I was starting to get used to.

Some old alleyways came into view and I immediately recognized where they led. They were the start of the Uchiha clans borders. I craned my neck to keep the alleyway in my eye sight until I finally slowed to a stop.

"Hey Dobe," I muttered loud enough that he could of heard me, "My old home is down this way. Mind if we just go and look at it…since you have to be keeping an eye on me which, you're horribly failing right now at the moment," I snapped trying to get him riled up to turn back and face me already.

_------_

_Naruto's P.O.V._

I swiveled around and clutched him by my very own t-shirt he donned and got in his face. It was tearing me apart, these odd emotions bubbling inside of me. Now being in his face I wanted nothing more than it pressed against my own. I fought the urge, rageful burning in my lower belly as if punishing me for not touching him as I wanted to. God why did I want to?! I could already feel the Kyuubi laughing in my pain.

"Honestly, I don't care if you wanna see your old home, just go do it! But don't question how I do things!" I spat back. My happy feelings with him had vanished. God I was almost sick from all the churning in my stomach.

_------_

_Sasuke's P.O.V._

I stood still for a second in shock before my face finally twisted in anger; I quickly balled up my fist at my side and punched Dobe hard in the chest knocking him on his ass from the probable lack of air.

"Listen to me Dobe. You've always been all over the place with your emotions but today is going a little far. What the hell is your problem? You go out of your way to help me today, you argue and drag me back here and as soon as Tsunade gives me out in _your_ custody you freak out and get distant." I take a deep breath and start in again.

"Listen it's not like I wanted you glued to my side every minute but I really don't want you acting like everyone else in the fuckin' village. _Understand?_ I simply wanted to go see my old house since I haven't seen it in years. Alright? Could you please stop acting like a PMSing girl and work with me here?"

_------_

_Naruto's P.O.V._

I listened to him intently. I know I was acting weird but I didn't know why. But that didn't give him a reason to call me a PMSing girl. I snarled at that comment.

"Do what the fuck you want. Be back at my place in an hour. And if you don't come back, I'll hunt you down and kill you myself," I threatened. I was really feeling weak and my stomach pain was out of control and the fact that he hit me made me feel worse. I got up and turned my back on him. I walked a few paces away and then puked. All the contents of my stomach lay out on the street. I frowned. I whipped my mouth of and shakily started to walk away again.

Now I was hungry again but I didn't want to go back to the ramen shop, I'll just eat at home and hopefully get peace from Sasuke. Fuck that prick. My emotions were out of control. But I didn't give a rat's ass. And he didn't need to say shit to make it all worse.

* * *

**Leave kind and thoughtful reviews!**

Hope its easier to follow with the center titles and dashes!


	9. When Push comes to Shove

**Juice-** Sorry for the late update guys! Forgive me!!!! ;o;

* * *

_Sasuke's P.O.V._

I stormed down the alleyway as soon as he threaten to hunt me down, I snorted yeah right like he really ever could take me down. I walked quickly enough down the alleyway and through a few other roads until the main house of the Uchiha clan came into view. I walked underneath the main monument that led inside and then next thing I knew I was wandering down the halls of the house to my own old bedroom.

I frowned at the painted graffiti that would occasionally line the walls outside and sometimes inside. Words like "traitor" and messages like "good riddance" were probably what pissed me off the most. I sighed and turned a final corner that stopped right in front of my door. I hesitated, what if people came in here especially? And ruined all my things?

I decided it was better to see than wonder about it and quickly slid open my door. Our clan was always with tradition and old things. We kept the sliding doors and slept on futons. Dad used to complain how everyone pushed so hard to be modern they looked stupid. I smirked, not that I really believed to stay in the old traditions, but old stuff like my calligraphy set and all of the old robes that littered the floor reminded me of when my parents still roamed these halls.

Luckily enough nothing was to damaging, things were scattered probably because of weather slinking in through the window or something small like that. I saw that my futon was rolled up and leaning against that wall.

I frowned as the angry Dobe broke through my memories of home. If I was going to sleep on his floor then I would rather sleep on my old futon on his floor. I walked over and picked it up slinging it underneath my arm; I turned to leave the room when something pale orange caught my eye.

On my old desk sat a picture of the old team seven with Kakashi standing behind the three of us giving a peace sign, a perverted book practically glued to his hand. I picked up the old picture and looked it over. Naruto stood out the most of course, even with the color slightly fading from the picture his orange outfit stood out the most. He stood grinning and scratching the back of his head. Me beside him making an emotionless look as always. I smiled a little; did I always act how I looked? Stuck up?

I finally looked over to Sakura and my face faltered a little. God she was always annoying when we were younger. I couldn't say so much for now though…I only saw her for about a minute and hell, she could have grown over her crush for me.

Finally I set down the picture and walked out of the house, leaving the old days behind. I still had a pissed off Dobe to deal with when I got home. I frowned; I planned to figure out what the hell his problem was. I wasn't going to deal with this crap the entire year.

When I reached the older apartment building I decided to use the window to his room as my door considering that it was open and that it was quicker. I gently stepped down from the windowsill to the floor careful not to slam on the floor and piss the neighbors off below us, and set down my rolled up futon on the floor.

_Naruto's P.O.V._

Once I got home I peeled off all my clothes except my boxer shorts. I felt to sick and warm to wear my clothes. Oh god what was wrong with me? I was so hungry but couldn't bother with ramen so I stuck to an apple instead. I ate it contently and lay out on my floor in the kitchen area. The cool tiles underneath me felt so great on my searing hot back. I feel asleep for a while before I was rudely awakened by the sound of someone slinking into my house.

I didn't hear the door open, and besides, I locked it intending on playing a rude joke on Sasuke. I checked the door. Nope, still locked and didn't look tampered with. I heard more movement in my bedroom and snarled. Who the fuck is stealing from me!? I crept into the dark room. I could see their shadow hunched over near the window. I smirked. Grabbing my kunai from the top of my dresser and stalked the other within my room. I was ready. I jumped the invader, landing square on his back and I put my kunai to his throat.

"Who are you?!" I hissed in his ear. Then being so close to my invader I realized who it was by scent.

Sasuke. Fuck. I made the biggest mistake of my life. But being here on his back made me quiver with excitement. This was my only chance so I took it. I pushed my face into his hair aggressively like I was still handling a theft situation and breathed in as normally as I could. Oh god his scent. It was delicious. He smelt like incense, smoky but a soothing smell…musta been Dragon's Blood. What a rare flower and so expensive, I envied him for being able to afford it. And the smell of the forest, so clean and full of life. But the slight smell of blood and death still lingered on him but the combination was amazing.

And his hair, oh his hair. It really was as soft as feathers. I began to get aroused from it all but I bit my lower lip to stop it. I didn't need to get a hard on right here on Sasuke's back. That would be my ruin. I loosened my grip lightly, and braced my feet so that when he flung me off I could react quickly and get hurt less. Oh great…here it comes. I frowned. But that's just my luck isn't it?

_Sasuke's P.O.V._

I stood there dumbly with a blank look; the stupid Dobe was clung to my back like a monkey. I quickly grabbed his arms and threw him over me, which he luckily landed on his feet. I glared.

"Dobe you need to calm the hell down. You've been getting worse and worse as the day goes on. Would you at least tell me what's wrong? Is it 'cause you're still mad at me for leaving or something? I just want this out in the open so we can deal with it," I gritted my teeth.

"I don't want you to have taken me in just for my benefit and then suffer the whole year." I growled.

_Naruto's P.O.V._

I kept my back to him.

"I did miss you and I was so angry that you left….but it's just…we've grown up so differently. And I'm just…not myself. I think I'm sick or something. My stomach keeps churning and I got sick earlier when we were fighting," I mumbled. Those 30 seconds on his back and in his hair made me feel surprisingly better. But now, with him growling at me it got worse again. I sigh, and brushed my fingers through my hair. I realized I still had my head band on at this point and took it off, flinging it onto my dresser. I sulked over to the wall; I turned on the light and turned to look at him, my eyes lids half closed.

I felt sweaty and sickly. It was so hot. I was burning actually. Most of the burn was in my face, upper chest, belly, and groin. But I ignored it. Maybe I just needed some sleep.

* * *

**Leave kind and thoughtful reviews!**


	10. Fever Pitch

**WARNING:** DIRTY CHAPTER FINALY

- enjoy! C:

**Juice**- For now on, I think I'm just gonna shorten each entry with just Sasuke or Naruto. Would that be OK guys?

* * *

_Sasuke_

My face turned quickly from angry to concern.

"You feel sick?" I walked over and gently placed the back of my hand to his forehead and winced from how hot he was, "Geez Dobe you have a really bad fever."

I frowned and quickly walked into his kitchen and ripped open his freezer. I grabbed a handful of ice from out of a plastic tray inside and shut it. I grabbed a clean rag off the counter nearby and wrapped the ice inside. I then walked back over to him and started pushing him towards his bed.

"Come on Dobe you need to lay down now or I'll drag you to the old bat to get you looked at," I threatened shaking the makeshift bag of ice near his head. I nudged him enough until I actually pushed him onto his bed and placed the ice rag to his forehead.

"Now stay here and don't move this bag okay?" I explained gently.

-----

_Naruto_

Thank God for my fever. His tending and the fact he pushed me onto my bed seriously made my face flush. My stomach pain began to ease up as well. I felt calmer as he took care of me more and more. I sunk into my dinky bed; the covers were cool from the night air and I watched him leave the room, my eyes have lidded. I was beginning to fall asleep from the tranquility I was beginning to feel. If Kyuubi was right, Sasuke's emotions were flooding into me again.

Concern, faltering anger, and something else. I smiled, peacefully, slipping into a much needed sleep.

_-----_

_Sasuke _

I paced from room to room for about three hours. Trying to think whether or not I should take him to Tsunade or not. It was a fever…maybe food poisoning? Hmm…

I wandered around his apartment quietly, taking in my surroundings since this was my new home for a while. I decided to pick up after a while. I cleaned up his kitchen, threw out anything expired and trashed any empty ramen cups. Geez the Dobe was a slob…

I would check on him every few minutes, sometimes to check to see if he needed more ice and if he needed some I'd go and get him some or to check his temperature in general. When did I become his mom? I frowned. Considering his background I guess I'm all he has, I think he said something like that the day we fought in the Valley of the End.

I smirked to myself. I was leaving the village and he thought of my like a brother? Now if that was twisted…

I walked into his room for about the millionth time in the last hour and decided to go to sleep. I walked into the other room and grabbed my roll out futon and wandered tiredly back into his room. I laid the futon out on the floor beside his bed like Dobe had said earlier, checked his temperature again which seemed to have returned to normal and laid down tiredly forcing myself to relax and go to sleep.

_------_

_Naruto_

He was on top of me, shedding his clothes and making out fiercely with me. Like he demanded my tongue. It made me snicker and I nibbled on it. He pulled back his head and looked at me. Pouting but only to tease me. I loved it. I pushed his face back into mine, lip locking with him and pushing my tongue back into his mouth.

My left hand went to his soft black hair and my other slinked around his waist, then to his hip. I could feel his hip bone and I massaged it. I could feel Sasuke smile into my mouth. My hand slid down to his ass and I gripped onto a cheek. His skin was so soft. I could feel my erection growing and becoming harder with each stroke to his hair. I slipped out of my boxer shorts completely throwing them to the ground. I clung to him and changed our positions, him now under me.

I caressed his chest with a finger and traveled all the way down, past his belly button and grabbed onto his shaft. Sasuke gasped and looked up at me. I smirked and began to stroke it. My hand moved up and down slowly and he made a small grunt of approval. My grin grew. I gave a bit of lubrication to my hand with my saliva and started my hand maneuvers again. He threw his head back and seemed please as he released a moan. I began to pick up the pace and jerked him faster. His moans became more louder and he clutched the sides of the bed. I quickened the pace faster and faster, until finally, I could tell he was close. His moans became shallower and back to back until he came. His seed splattered my arm a bit along with his belly. Sasuke lay there, quaking with pleasure. I smiled, let him rest for a moment and then picked up his midsection. I licked my hand again, lubricating my member and placing my tip to his entrance. He looked up quickly and locked eyes with me.

"Hey…" He whispered like he was going to say something but he never did. I nodded to him and he laid his head back down, almost like he was unsure but never picked his head back up or said anymore. I pushed inside of him gently. He buckled underneath me. I paused letting him relax again before pushing in more. We kept pausing and waiting and going again, pausing, waiting all over again, until finally I was all the way in. My patience was running out with him, but I bit my lower lip. I didn't want to hurt him for my own well being. I took a breath and looked down at him. His face was relaxed but his eyebrows were knitted together as if I was causing him pain.

"I can stop if you want me to," I whispered. He shook his head no and opened up his eye, "K. Let me know when to though."

He nodded and I pulled out slowly and then slowly pushed back in. My first thrust. His hips recoiled but egged for more at the same time. My confidence returned and I repeated my movements, picking up a bit pace. I let myself enjoy him. He was so supple and tight. It was amazing. I let out a short moan. I felt his legs wrap around my upper torso and his arm around my shoulders. I let one hand that was holding him up rest next to his head on the bed. I began to thrust in deeper and a bit quicker.

Sasuke pulled my head close to his and whispered into my ear, "Dobe, you can at least do me the favor and go a bit slower. It doesn't hurt, it's just…nicer…"

I smiled and nodded. I kept my head next to his. He moaned softly into my ear and I into his. His hips cradled with mine and we moved in sync. He was right it was nicer. But now I was getting closer. I could feel the building ecstasy getting ready to burst….It was right there! Almost…almost…!!

"S..Sasuke…nnn…AH!"

* * *

**Leave kind and thoughtful reviews!**


	11. Questions

**Juice**- Hope that wasn't to corny. LOL

Anyway, enjoy this lame-o chapter.

* * *

_Sasuke_

My eye shot open at the call of my name. I sat straight up and stared over at Naruto in disbelief. There is no way in hell…he was _not_ doing what I thought he was doing. My face was heating up big time and what was even worse was that I kinda liked how he said my name.

I stood up and looked around frantically. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. Naruto was not into him. I was not in the slightest going gay for him either…right? I growled and stomped over to the side of the bed and quickly shook Naruto awake.

"Dobe wake up right now I need to have a _word_ with you."

_-----_

_Naruto_

I was taken from my blissful dream land to harsh reality. I never had a dream so realistic like that, sex dream or regular. And never had they ever included Sasuke. Or at least, never like that. Speaking of whom, Sasuke seemed a bit upset. My previous train of thought was lost. I was so groggy. I looked over at him with have lidded blue eyes, his expression read: MAD. What was wrong? Did I go too soon? I pouted. I ran my hand through my bed-head and yawned.

"Mmm, yes Sasuke?" I whispered softly. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. My eyes shot open wide and I realized I was no longer talking to my dream land Sasuke. I was no longer dreaming, nor sleepy for that matter. This was the real him.

FUUUCK. I just hoped and prayed to any and all gods out there that he didn't see my face. Nor the mess between my legs, seeping through the blanket, or better yet the tent propped up in the middle of it. I gulped hard.

Did I moan in my sleep!? Did he hear me?! His face tells me he did! Oh god I'm ruined!

_------_

_Sasuke_

I sighed and slide my hand down my face.

"Okay Naruto there is something wrong with this picture…" I started. I didn't even want to think about it right now, his moaning just kept replaying in my head and I couldn't get it to stop. I opened my mouth o say something and quickly closed it.

Geez…what was I going to say? Oh hey you seemed to be having sexual fantasies with me. Could you…stop? I frowned and rubbed at my eyes.

"Naruto is there something you're not willing to throw out into the open there?"

_-----_

_Naruto_

His questions burned into my skull. Aha. Yeah how was I supposed to answer him!?

'Oh yes Sasuke, I seem to have a wonderful, erotic sex dream of you that was so intense I moaned your name out load and even blew my load.' YUP. Seriously fuck that idea. But maybe I could tell the truth. I could always blame it on my fever.

YEEEEEEEES. Perfect idea Naruto! You are a genius! I could hear the Kyuubi snicker something about something but I didn't bother with him. So I moaned some more, acting as if I wasn't sane. Hopefully he would fall for it.

"Agnnnn…my head! My head! S-Sasuke!!! Nnnn, more ice please!" I mumbled out, flailing around and laying with my back to him, trying to hide my wet spot.

_-----_

_Sasuke_

I frowned and quickly checked his forehead again with the back of my hand he was pretty much normal, he might have been a little warmer because of….whatever the hell he was dreaming. My shoulder started acting up immediately after I touched his head.

"Godamnit. Alright Dobe I'm not buying it. We have some things to go over." I took deep breath and pinched the bridge of my nose, "This have been pretty weird ever since you bit me. I wanna know…what the hell did you do to me?" I asked almost frantic.

* * *

**Leave kind and thoughtful reviews!**


	12. Answers

**Juice**- Another lame-o chapter. EEEK! Sorry forgive me. ;n;

_Italics in this chapter mean inner thoughts/mind contact._ [Mainly just between Kyuubi and Naruto.]

* * *

_Naruto_

I stopped flailing around and became more serious. I took a deep breath and let it out. Collecting my thoughts and how I was about to say things. I never turned to face him, I was much too afraid.

"I know. It's been weird as fuck for me too. Ky…Kyuubi said we were linked. All three of us. Me, you, and him. But because you know me and like me as your friend you choose only to link to me, so I can feel your emotions sometimes," I cringed. I could only image him right now, searching for that link and severing it.

But I continued, grimly, "But why I'm sitting over here fantasying about you and having sex dreams are beyond me. Maybe it just comes with the linkage. Like an animal thing….you know, choosing your mate and all the bullshit…I don't know…." I finished up, trailing off pathetically.

I could already see him. Storming off, running away, or trying to kill me. I didn't know what to expect. But I felt devastated. I could feel tears welling up in the corners of my eyes. I was so confused, so lost, so upset. I didn't know what was wrong with me. To keep from crying out I bit my lip, I tasted blood, but if that's what was needed to keep Sasuke from hearing me cry that's what it took.

------

_Sasuke_

I stood dumbstruck trying to contemplate what he just said.

"I have a link to you? E-Emotion wise?" I stutter some, my eyes wide. This had to be a joke right? His words played in my head until I stopped and took a deep breath. Choosing a mate? What the hell did that mean? Like getting a boyfriend?

"Naruto. Get that stupid fox of yours to explain this right now!" I shouted, "I do _not_ want half assed answers. I wanna know what he did and what the hell we're gunna do about it."

I crossed my arms and started pacing around the room.

------

_Naruto_

I cringed. My shoulders shook and I curled up into a fetal position. Oh god he sounded so mad, like it was my fault. I hated that he shouted at me. I began to feel sick again. I could feel his emotions flood over to me again and I felt like I was drowning in them. Anger, confusion, disbelief, disgust, and only the smallest shred of curiosity.

_"Time did tell what type of mate this Sasuke turned out to be huh?"_ Kyuubi's voice soothed me. I could hear the mocking tone but could tell he felt slight pity.

_"You didn't warn me what the hell this was all about you jerk!"_ I screamed at him. Kyuubi chuckled mildly.

_"Mmm, tell him this: When we bit him on his curse mark it was if we bit him to claim him. His curse mark makes him, him. In a sense. If you are following what I am saying. It's as if, his curse mark is the source into him. The opening to his chakra and inner mind. Just like my mark on your belly in the way into your chakra and inner mind. It's what makes you two different sets of humans compared to the others. You are unique. You need one another. More than ever now since you are bound to one another's emotions. If Sasuke is angry to you, you feel it. Of course anyone would feel that someone is angry with them. But it's like your emotion sensors are now more sensitive, but only to one another. That's why you feel sick when he is angry or violent towards you. Or aroused and happy when he is happy or touching you. Or that you feel calm when he is calm. You feed off of one another. But for now, it's only one way. Naruto, you only feel him. He doesn't feel you. To complete the circle between you two, to become one, he must bite you in my mark. But only in the same stage of his curse that you bit him in, or else it will not be completed and it would be a failure,"_ Kyuubi explained.

I nodded grimly to the Kyuubi's words. And I literally repeated it to Sasuke, word for word. I averted my eyes from his face; I didn't want to see the expression that grew there in response to our predicament.

------

_Sasuke_

I went to scream at him again but stopped and took a deep breath trying my best to calm down.

"O-Okay. So what the fox is saying is that we're in a one-sided committed relationship right?" I made a small nervous laugh.

Okay…it's going to be okay. I'm only half assed mated to one of my old friends…and a guy at that. I looked over at the Dobe calmly.

"So…what? This doesn't seem to bother you at all? I mean I might me gone with the times now but last time I checked you liked Sakura. Is the fox saying you have a thing for me instead now?" I muttered quietly trying to keep any anger or anxiety from rising to the surface and making Naruto worse.

* * *

**Leave kind and thoughtful reviews!**


	13. Cause

**Juice** - This one is kinda lame-o. Sorry about that. We needed a bit of a climax to all that damn drama. LMAO! Hope its not to lame.

**Fluffy&Juice** - Sorry about not updating so quickly fans! ;n; We've been busy. Finishing up high school for juice and starting college for Fluffy makes updating not so much of a breeze. :C But thanks guys for being so patient and loving! You've been the best fans ever! 8D

TO OUR LOVELY REVIEWERS:

**Houseki-Doro**: Thank you for all the reviews on every chapter XD They were fun to read!

** JeMeSouviendraiTJS**: Thanks for enjoy the humor of the situation! We really tried

**Narulov56**: No need to hunt us down and kill us, we're updating silly! lol

** Dragon77**: We hope you like everything we turn out! C:

**Deline89**: We hope we stay in character with them, and glad you think so! By the way: I noticed your name rhymes LMAO

* * *

_Naruto_

I nodded. It hurt to think that's what it was. Not even 24 hours and I'm the bitch. Great. Kyuubi snickered at this and I snarled at him. He didn't bother me for a while after that. I sighed and sat up, pushing the soiled blanket off of me and threw my legs over to the other side of the bed and faced my window. My shoulders dropped low and so did my head.

"I don't think it was supposed to happen you know? And no…I cannot find attraction in Sakura. I cannot even place her face," I whispered back, shaking a bit more. I glued my eyes to a dim star. I didn't understand the turmoil of feelings inside of me.

Sasuke should be so lucky it was only a 'one-sided relationship' or else he'd be doubled over in pain and misery, puking his guts out. I sneered at this. Replacing my sorrow with rage. This wasn't supposed to happen but fuck if I'm going to let him get away with being just fine. I turned around quicker than he probably imagined, fangs and claws extended. I could feel the whiskers markings tearing open as a pushed him onto my hardwood floor and snarled into his face.

"Do you even know how much pain I am in!?!" I roared, half my voice, half Kyuubi's. I clawed at the shirt he wore. I didn't even care that it was mine or his, or ahaha even Tsunade's. Nothing mattered. I just wanted what I couldn't have. I wanted to make him suffer like I have been all night. I wanted _him_.

I tore at his pants, ripping them off and I flipped him over fast before he could squirm away like a cockroach that he's been acting like all night. I was already hard. I loved it. I didn't bother to try to treat him nicely like I did in my dream. He didn't deserve to be made love to. He deserved to be fucked. No. Wrong. I deserved the pleasure. This was about me. Fuck him. Yes. _Fuck him_! I rammed myself all the way inside of him. I could already feel him try to get away. I bared my fangs down on his neck, pinning his arms down with my own, claws embedded into his forearms.

"If you scream, I'll kill you. _Even_ if it kills me!" I snarled, just above a whisper.

_------_

_Sasuke_

I stared dumbly as everything he said hit like a ton of bricks. How much pain he was in? My chest suddenly felt tight and a numbing pain shot through it. Suddenly my clothes were being torn to pieces and then the next thing I knew I was on my stomach and my pants were completely gone.

I felt myself go into a panic at the words he snarled into my ear, my eyes widened. He wasn't really going to do this was he? No! No! I won't let him! Fuck that I'd rather die then forced into this kind of situation. Especially by the Dobe.

"Sharingan!" I screamed, my eyes changing and the curse mark began to do its work, the mark spreading quickly probably due to the adrenaline rush. I managed to twist around so that I was facing the Dobe now. His eyes practically glowing in the dark, his fangs and claws nipping and scratching.

"Naruto enough!" I snarled. The curse mark was probably covering my body my now but something felt off about this transformation. I grabbed his wrists and pushed them slightly away from them grabbing me, holding them in place. Fuck this wasn't working…

I tried to think of something fast but something was clouding my head, I couldn't think everything was just a warm haze. Finally getting seriously tired of the feeling I just let it take over me. My body quickly took control for me and shoved Naruto off of me. I turned the tables quickly enough by pinning him on his back to the ground.

"You want me to feel what you're feeling so badly!? FINE!" The instinct was too overwhelming and the next moment the canines I usually had in my finally transformation stage came to the surface and I sunk them in harshly into Naruto's Kyuubi seal.

I heard him scream and quickly withdrew them; shoving away from him I stood up and backed away as closest as I could get to his bedroom door.

"W-What did I just-" I looked around frantically as if some random object in the room would explain just what the hell just happened.

* * *

**Leave Kind and Thoughtful Reviews! **


	14. Effect

**Juice** - Another short chapter. Drama eeeended. C8 Promise! lol

* * *

_Naruto_

I felt numb from my belly down. Then my belly up and my whole body was in liquid numbness. I lay on my back for some time I finally realized my erection was just pointing straight up in the middle of everything. Jesus Christ.

I just tried to rape Sasuke…Shame engulfed me. I didn't even want to see his face. I didn't know where he was in my room, I could smell him, oh yes I could, but I didn't bother looking in his direction. I stood up and turned my back to him. Finding my clean clothes bin I dug out some boxer shorts, and two pair of baggy shorts. I folded up the second pair neatly and slid on the boxer shorts then the shorts themselves. I left the folded up pair at the end of my bed.

"Those are for you," I whispered, my voice shaking. What had I done? I walked out of the bedroom and out into the main living area and out the door. I closed the door gently behind me.

_-----_

_Sasuke_

He offered a pair of boxers and quietly left the apartment. Emotions swamped me; my head was suddenly over loaded with all these emotions. Most of them forcing their way through my shoulder and straight to my chest. It didn't take me more for a minute just trying to understand what happened. Nothing made sense and now the Dobe's blood was slightly in my mouth.

I looked down at my skin and watched as the curse mark slowly retracted back to its point of origin. Was that what all this was about? My curse mark reacted to Dobe? I thought over what he explained from the Kyuubi earlier while at the same time slipping on the boxers he laid out for me.

So I mated with him…I finished this bond and now I was feeling what he was. I stood for about an hour over my futon starting at the wall just thinking, trying to figure how this was going to work. Naruto had tried to rape me…he stopped though…

I frowned. Yeah after I finished this so called "mark". He seemed upset about it, but what wouldn't stop him from trying it again? The Kyuubi is a big influence over him and the Dobe even said that all three of us were connected. I was puzzled, my chest hurt I felt miserable and all I wanted to do was go to sleep. I numbly laid down on my futon and forced myself to go to sleep; I had to pass out sometime right? I didn't have the mental capacity to worry about what would happen when the Dobe decided to return. Eventually everything went black and I drifted through a dark comfort in my dreams.

_-----_

_Naruto_

I found refuge in a tree not that far off from my apartment building. I crawled up into alcove made by two forked branched. Now all I had left was to sit up here. I didn't want to return to Sasuke. Not yet at least. I felt so depressed and angry with myself, god. This was a nightmare.

Maybe I should have left Sasuke alone. Then none of this shit would have happened. I sniffed. Whipping the tears that seemed to never stop rolling down my face. I began to bawl. I bawled for hours it seemed like. Then after that, I just felt numb all over again. I looked down for the first time. My belly was covered in dried blood. I brushed and picked it all off. Then curling into a pathetic ball, I watched the sun rise. Kyuubi remained silent and didn't stir once. Maybe he respected my feelings for once and left me the hell alone. Right then and there, I decided I wouldn't return for a while. Sasuke needed his own time alone. He probably hated my guts.

* * *

**Leave Kind and Thoughtful Reviews!**


	15. Over Coming Tension

_Sasuke_

I woke up to the sun leaking in through his bedroom window, I sat up with a start for a second forgetting where I was.

"Geez I have one hell of a head ache…" I held a hand up to my chest which was practically showing anyways considering how shredded it was now; there was a dull ache there again.

I frowned. I only had this for not ever twenty-four hours and already hated it. I forced myself up and walked into his closet shuffling through his clothes for a few minutes I found a black turtle neck shirt that was a tight-ish fit and eventually I came across some of Dobe's baggy orange pants. I almost cringed at the color but I couldn't really care right now…clothes were clothes.

I eventually found his bathroom and took a shower; I rested my head against the cold tile as the hot water ran down my body. Of course that feeling was still at my chest making it a pain in the ass to want to do anything in general. I sighed and quickly finished my shower, throwing those clothes on I walked over to the window and slid it open.

I needed to find the idiot and get him to stop making this feeling, cheer up or something! Without socks or shoes I jumped out the window and landed lightly on a nearby roof top. My body already knew where to look, I found Dobe in a tree not too far off. He was so lost in his thoughts I surprised him when I landed on the end of one of the branches he was sitting on.

"Whatever you're thinking about right now, stop it," I growled lightly.

_Naruto_

I looked at him, my body racked with misery.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke…" was all I could manage before I began to bawl again. I curled my body up tightly, my knees on my forehead and my arms wrapped around my legs. I couldn't control my sobbing until shame hit me again. He could feel all this now. I sniffed and tried to pull myself together. For him. It was the least I could do. I didn't uncurl my body but I numbed up my feelings to my best abilities. Shutting off my emotions was not something I could excel in very much but I could try.

"I'm sorry," I repeated again, more apathetically this time.

_Sasuke_

"Dobe I forgive you but you got to stop freaking out and getting depressed," I said gently. I looked around to see if anyone was out and staring or anything. I gently grabbed on to his arm and attempted to pull him out of the ball he was curled into.

"Naruto lets go back to your apartment and we'll talk this out. Please," I asked him quietly.

_Naruto_

I crawled out of my ball shape form and let him lead me towards my apartment building. I looked at him. I let a small smile leak onto my face seeing him wearing that ridiculous turtle-neck. And my pants. Oh god how he stuck out like a sore thumb in those clothes. No wonder he wanted to get back so bad.

"You look ridiculous," I muttered, good natured like.

_Sasuke_

I looked down at the clothes I was wearing and smirked.

"Yeah huh? Seeing as they're your clothes," I closed the window behind him and pointed to the shower, "Do me a favor and go…shower. I know exactly what went on last night you need it."

I rolled my shoulder and popped my neck really quickly and then brushed past him to get to the kitchen.

"I'll also try and find something to eat in this house while I'm at it," I muttered opening up the fridge and glancing through the cupboards.

_Naruto_

I smiled weakly back at him.

"Yeah, you're right," mumbling I headed for my shower, shedding the boxers outside the door and pushing my way inside the room. I stepped into the shower and turned it on. The warmth from the shower made me feel loads better. I washed my hair thoroughly and cleaned my dirty face. I washed my whole body then just stood there, enjoying the water. It wasn't until the water turned cooler I finally stepped out. I toweled myself off to an extent and wrapped it around my waist. I took one step outside and wished I hadn't. But once getting used to the temperature of the house again I strode off to my room. I clothed myself in a light blue t-shirt and some of my orange shorts. I cautiously ventured back into the kitchen area and looked to Sasuke with a calm demeanor for the first time this morning. I half smiled at the back of his head and took a seat at my kitchen table. Then I finally noticed something. My apartment was decent. It was clean.

"You cleaned?" I ventured into some conversation.

_Sasuke_

I flipped through everything while he took his long shower and finally decided that eggs and toast was simple and sounded kinda good. I cooked everything pretty quickly and dished it up, after so many minutes of staring at the food I decided it wouldn't hurt to eat a part of my toast when the Dobe's voice sounded from behind me with a question.

I turned around with a piece of toast still sticking out of my mouth and finally realized what he asked.

"Mmhm," I answered nodding dumbly trying to chew and swallow my toast fast enough without dying, "Yeah. Last night when you fell over your…fever," I walked over and handed him his plate and then resumed leaning my lower back against the counter.

"It's shocking isn't it? That you can see the floor and everything," I muttered giving him a small smirk.

_Naruto_

I grumbled, burying my face in my food as I wolfed it down. He made great food! I was engulfed with my food but yet I kept getting this feeling of fear. I looked up at him for a second. Did he fear me? I slowed down on how fast I was eating and swallowed. I lowered my head.

"Sasuke…I'm sorry about last night. It's not right of me to ask you to forgive me….I just want you to know I'm sorry, and for as long as I live, it won't ever happen again…" promising him and myself I sighed. I got up and pushed my chair back under the table, "Thank you, the breakfast was delicious, but you don't have to make me anything. I am the one who owes you…"

I looked at him for second, locking eyes with him, but I averting my eyes soon after that. I then made my way to my living room and sat on my couch. I looked for something to do but found nothing. Then an idea flashed through my head.

"You wanna train?" I asked spontaneously with a great grin. Maybe just being us again, as normal people, normal ninja. Trainning. Maybe it would make the awkwardness ease up a bit.

_Sasuke_

The question threw me of guard; it was so out of random to ask that I hesitated to answer. "Oh. Well actually I was thinking that I need clothes that aren't yours," I yawned slightly and looked over to him.

"I'll take you up on that later today though. I just thought it would be nice to have my own clothes," I stretched my arms over my head and then rolled my shoulder.

"Oh yeah I was going to ask. How's your stomach? I didn't leave to big a mark did I?" I asked tiredly.

_Naruto_

"Yeah…yeah I understand," I nodded apathetically. Then I rolled up my shirt to let him see for himself. The two puncture wounds were covered in blood scabs. I rolled up my bottom lip under my top to give him a not so smile, smile. My face fell back into its blank look and I stared out the window.

"Do you want me to go back to your old home with you? Or do you wish to go alone again?" I feebly asked. I wished for both. I wanted to go with him. I wanted to spend time with him. But I wanted nothing to do with him and stay here at the same time. I was torn again. I hated this feeling. I pushed it away quickly and awaited his answer by filling my mind with the prospects of ramen. Keeping my emotions and my thoughts hidden from him, I didn't want him to be in pain due to my idiotic feelings.


	16. Finding Peace

**Juice says**: Guys, I am so sorry it took us 5,000,000,000 years to finally update. I had some IRL crap hit the fan for me....so we took a break. But here you guys go! Hope you enjoy the next couple of updates!

* * *

_Sasuke_

I sighed and nodded. "Well you kind of have to no matter if you want to or not." I frowned. "I understand you're all upset and everything from last night but it's not like you're trying to jump me now right?"

I was nervous of course since I brought him back into the apartment, but it was his apartment I wasn't going to just make him sleep outside…even though half of me figured he deserved it. I needed to work this out somehow, I obviously wasn't insanely pissed about the whole situation anymore like I thought I'd be…that's a good sign right?

_Naruto_

I shrugged it off, like I hadn't the faintest clue he was talking about. I wanted to forget what I had done. It was so terrible. I slid off the couch and slipped on my shoes. I opened up the door and looked at him expectantly, giving him a small half smile.

"Well, whatcha waiting for lazy ass?" I mocked softly then added, "Let's get some ramen when we're done with your place, k? I'll probably be hungry again by that time." I turned around and scratched the back of my head; I was really lost with what type of conversation to hold with him. I just hoped this tension between us would die off soon. I could hear Kyuubi laugh again.

_"You're so soft towards him. Hee, always happens to the dominate mate at first,"_ He snickered. I blanched, and my face flushed.

_"What!?"_ I screamed back at Kyuubi.

_"You heard me, brat!"_ He chuckled again.

"No, you tell me what you mean right now!" I demanded. Kyuubi snickered again.

_"Well, you bit him first. Making you the dominate mate. In true Kyuubi since, that's the correct way to do it. The male bites the female he wants and he controls the situation and relationship for as long as they both live and the female is forced to bite him back. Then the female after a while learns to like the male and their relationship blossoms. They have kits, live happily ever after and all that yadda yadda bullshit!"_ Now he was just making a mockery out of me. My face was on fire. God it sounded like me and Sasuke already. I just didn't know if the rest of the story would be true. Of course not the children part. We're both men. But…the happy part? Butterflies took over my stomach at the prospect of maybe this working out. But thinking back to Sasuke, he didn't seem so thrilled about this. And the way he called it before a 'one-sided committed relationship' sounded like he was actually making fun of me. Even though he bit me back, I don't think it'll pan out any other way besides misery for both of us for as long as we live. Unless…

_"Get your head out of your ass. Didn't you hear me boy when I said: 'for as long as they both live'? That means once you are mated, you are mated for life. It would tear both of your hearts out to think about being with someone else and ruin your mental stability to cheat. Kyuubis mate for life. And even if he's not a Kyuubi, and neither are you officially, the fact that I am now within both of you to an extent makes the rules apply,"_ I could hear that smug smirk plastered over his face as he delt out our demise. I sighed. If Kyuubi was telling the truth, we were just fucked.

_Sasuke_

Feelings started to turn and shift inside my head after we left the apartment. I turned back and quickly glanced at Dobe. His face was concentrated like he was trying to listen, then it shifted to confusion and eventually irritation which is what I was starting to feel now. I waited till we here almost to the Uchiha main house when I finally spoke up.

"So…I'm guessing the Kyuubi was talking to you earlier…back at the apartment?" That's had to be the reason…I also got a weird hazy feeling when he was going through the few emotions changes. That had to be the Kyuubi speaking to him right?

_Naruto_

I was caught off guard, still focusing on what Kyuubi said, trying to figure out loopholes. But none prevailed.

"Oh, oh yeah…yeah he was. Just bugging me like normal," I gritted between my teeth. I sighed, "Well here we are. You want me to come in…or wait out here? 'Because I'm cool with both!" I added quickly, trying not to sound like I wanna ditch him. I just wanted to give him as much space as he wanted. That's OK right? Kyuubi snickered and sing-songed me a few nasty mock nursery rhymes about lovers and their quarreling, I did my best to ignore him, but I could already feel my face heating up. Great.

_Sasuke_

I shrugged. "If you want to you can, I'm not going to force you to wander in here with me." I looked up at the household. "I'm going to have to search through every ones old clothes…maybe not Itachi's…" I muttered walking inside. Next I'd have to get a job and everything so I could get new clothes eventually.

I wandered around the halls, going into every room beside my own or my brother's. I found several old outfits and eventually found some much more modern clothes of my father and slipped them into an even older backpack that I used to own.

_Naruto_

I waited for Sasuke to finish up inside. I looked around for a while. The old house obviously used to be grand. But I never came around here in all my life. I noticed how desolate it was. No-one ever came down the path that lead to the Uchiha house hold nor to the other houses around. I heard tale once that it was haunted but that was when I was just a kid. I didn't believe it then I sure in all don't believe it now. But seriously, do people have to treat Sasuke like a disease? And if so it's not like his house would carry that so called "disease". I laughed. I remember when people treated me like that, I sure showed them. Kyuubi mumbled something but I disregarded his comment. Kyuubi was such a pain sometimes. I rolled my eyes, still waiting for Sasuke to finish up in his house. Maybe once the year was up I could help him fix up the place; that would be kinda fun.

_Sasuke_

Happier feelings started bubbling through my chest, finally. I just wanted him to stop being so upset, every little emotion from him plagued me and swam through me until he decided to be another emotion. At least the happier emotions didn't hurt they were just confuting. I smirked to myself. I never would thought I would have been so happy that he was so happy.

I shuffled through a few more rooms and eventually made my way outside; the Dobe was still waiting patiently for me. "Sorry that took so long." I sighed and slung my backpack over one of my shoulders. I had been so easy going recently that it was unnerving. The whole situation last night was horrible but I shoved the memory away without another though every time it came to the surface. That seemed real healthy.

I shoved through it so quickly that Dobe wouldn't have been able to pick up on it, hell I'd barely even notice it most of the time. "I had to go and find clothes that fit; all my old ones are pretty small now."

_Naruto_

I smiled at him.

"Nah, it's OK. I was just looking at your house is all," I admitted. I would save the idea of helping him clean it up later on when we were back being OK. Then I clapped my hands together and looked at him with expectant eyes, "Ramen shop?"

_Sasuke_

I looked back up at my old house and sighed a little. "Yeah it looks nice out here but once you go inside the place has been used as a huge art canvas…" I muttered more to myself then to the Dobe. I looked over to him and nodded. "Yeah ramen sounds good." I admitted but quickly frowned.

"Don't expect me to get used to your eating habits. I'd like to eat other things in the future." I said smirking slightly. "Honestly I have no idea how you don't ever get tired of it."

_Naruto_

"It's a skill only I possess, thank you very much!" I growled out pridefully, clutching my chest over my heart. I was beginning to enjoy his better mood. I wonder if he enjoyed mine? I took the path back up to the main road and headed to the Ramen Shop. I could already smell the sweet aroma of the noodles being cooked. I began to drool. But today, I think I wanted a slight change. I was hankering for some hot spice in my beef ramen. Oh god that sounded delicious for some reason.

* * *

**Leave Kind and Thoughtful Reviews!**


End file.
